Legacies of Time
by mylissadp
Summary: violence/foul language/sexual content SteffyXWyatt eventually


Legacies of Time

Steffy was in total shock! Liam was with Hope rolling around on her and Liam's bed. deciding otherwise Steffy walks in on them as Liam jumps off Hope who clearly is angry at being interrupted. Hope sits up and goes to stand until a sting in her jaw sends her to the floor.

Steffy suckerpunched Hope to the floor and she fell hitting her head against the wall. Liam remains where he is knowing Steffy could easily do the same to him. instead of saying anything Steffy packed her clothes and left as Liam was helping Hope off the floor.

Steffy got in the limo and refused to cry. after everything that happened she was not surprised Liam was with Hope the moment the two thought she had left town. she put a hand to her belly knowing thier child would be better off without the drama in both their lives.

Steffy knew everything they had been through should have made thier bond stronger, but Hope continued to put herself in thier marriage. Steffy decided shes had enough. she gets back on the plane and changes her destination. she texts her dad what happened and her mom then walked to the plane door and threw her phone out the door.

Hope was nursing her bruised jaw as Liam walked in with a bag of cold pea's for her.

Hope: i cant believe she punched me.

Liam: me either. if anyone deserved it, it would be me not you.

Hope: she had no right Liam.

Liam: considering what she walked in on she had every right to be angry Hope.

Hope: angry, yes. assaulting me? no.

Liam: she didnt assault you, she reacted in anger Hope you know that.

Hope: so thats the kind of woman you want to be with Liam? Violent and angry?

Liam: she's not like that. she reacted in anger. you would have too if your situations were reversed.

Hope: no i would have never punched her, i would have been upset but we could have talked it out.

Liam: you arent going to listen to reason, so i need you to leave Hope.

Hope: what?!

Liam: and dont come back to my house with Steffy, the love of my life.

Hope: we will make it through this Liam.

Hope leaves and Liam tries to get ahold of Steffy but her phone immediately goes to voicemail. he tries to get ahold of Taylor who tells him off then tells him he needs to get rid of Hope once and for all. Liam doesnt know if he could let go of Hope as he sits down with his head in his hands.

Steffy arrives in Aspen. breathing clearly she heads for the Spencer Retreat. Bill had graciously given her and Liam the retreat as a wedding gift even putting it in thier names. Steffy however removed Liam's name after thier first divorce. she headed inside to find the pantry stocked, fridge and cabinets stocked.

Bill knew she was getting away from Liam for good and was more than happy to help her. he knew his son was an idiot but maybe thier relationship could be repaired. Katie had been extatic to find out Steffy had left town and Liam behind, but didnt care that it was supposed to be for buisness as all the Logan women encouraged Hope to go after Liam while his girlfriend was away.

Steffy found the Jeep and headed into town for some clothes. she only brought her summer stuff and winter was right around the corner. she also put all her money back into her own account instead of the joint account she and Liam shared. she also bought a new phone and put her friends back on and her family only. nobody else would know her new number. she got some winter clothes and headed back to the jeep. she headed for the courthouse to file several restraining orders as well as a custody order for her and Liam's child.

Steffy: alright little one, its just you and your momma now. let's get home so i can get your nursery set up before i get too big huh? (laughing)

Bill: you know you wont be that big.

Steffy: Bill you came?! wait does Katie know?

Bill: i got done with the conference and wanted to spend some time with my grandchild and give you a hand around for the next two days.

Steffy: thank you Bill.

Bill: you know i've always had a soft spot for you. and now my beautiful granddaughter.

Steffy: not even born yet and she's already got you wrapped around her tiny finger.

Bill: of course she does, she's a Spencer right? are you so sure the little one is a girl?

the two laugh as Bill drives Steffy back to the Spencer Retreat. after a few hours they had the nursery set up.

Bill: looks good. i gotta get going i'm sure Katie has heard by now that my conference ended early.

Steffy: thank you so much Bill.

Bill: i'll visit as often as possible, but i think i'll send your brother to take care of you for now.

Steffy: okay just dont tell anyone else please.

Bill: my lips are sealed. see you later.

Steffy: bye!

Bill kept his word. nobody knew where Steffy had gone and Thomas had shown up clearly confused when Bill sent him secretly to Aspen. Steffy told him the whole story and swore him to secresy so nobody would find her and her child. her doctor appointment was in a few months and she had sent Bill the message who memorized it and deleted it. he knew Katie was suspicious but refused to let his grandchild grow up in a drama evironment.

Liam was trying to get ahold of Steffy nonstop and had Hope and her family hounding him to be with Hope and forsake Steffy completely. he wasnt sure what he wanted still but needed to see Steffy. Hope walked into his home for the thousandth time as if she lived there.

Liam: what are you doing here Hope.

Hope: i wanted to see you.

Liam: i told you i dont want you here until i get ahold of my girlfriend and talk to her.

Hope: yeah the violent girl who not only assaulted me but barged in during an intimate moment and left without a word and hasnt been seen or heard from since.

Liam: no my girlfriend who was angry and left with tears in her eyes and all her clothes that you decided to throw out of her drawers and then made serious moves on her boyfriend.

Hope: Liam we belong together and you know it as much as i know it and the world knows it.

Liam: you need help. mental help.

Hope: excuse me?

Liam: you need mental help. get out of my house.

Hope: Liam this is our home and i'm not going anywhere.

Liam has had enough. he grabs her purse and her by the elbow and throws her out of his home. he makes a mental note to change the locks as Hope huffs and goes to work.

Steffy relaxes in her hot tub feeling her tension melt away. her doctor had suggested twice a week she use the hot tub for at least twenty minutes to relax her back.

Thomas was still shocked over what Steffy had told him months ago. even more to find out she was expecting twins! they had just found out from her appointment that day.

flashback

Dr: alright let's see what's going on in there.

Steffy: i'm so excited i even have the babys' nursery set up i know its early but i didnt want to wait too long.

Dr: its always good to get an early start.(looking)

Steffy: so is there any chance we could tell the gender yet by chance?

Dr: of course, let me get a few more scans done.

Steffy waited until a frown crossed the Dr's face. she began to worry from her features but Thomas rubbed circles on her hand easing her worries a little.

Steffy: is every okay doctor?

Dr: everything is fine, i'm just a little concerned there isnt enough nutrients going to one of the babies.

Steffy and Thomas were both shocked!

Steffy: TWINS!

Dr: yes. from the looks of it, one girl and one boy.

Steffy: oh my God!

Dr: you're a twin yourself right? its common.

Thomas: now we need to buy one more of everything.

Dr: here's your ultrasound picture. once you're cleaned off you can make another appointment and i would like to see you every two months and the month of your due date every week please.

Steffy: uh one more thing, about my back pains?

Dr: up until the last month you can sit in a hot tub for at least twenty minutes twice a week.

Thomas: thank you doctor.

the drive back to the retreat was eventful. Steffy chatted nonstop about baby furniture and possible names. by the time they arrived she had agreed on Kelly Aspen Forrester and David William Forrester.

end flashback

Thomas knew Steffy was completely stress free right now and telling anyone outside him and Bill would set her off and she would be in the spotlight again and back in the middle of the Logan Drama. he watched her get out and head to her room where he knew she would sleep for a few hours. four months pregnant with twins was taking a toll on her energy to the point he took over both thier fashion lines, hers in secret.

Thomas begun a few more sketches and an hour later he heard the maid announce Bill's arrival. he put the current sketch on top of the others to meet Bill.

Bill: Thomas!

Thomas: hey Bill. its been awhile.

Bill: i have to be as discreet as possible.

Thomas: i know, i think Steffy is laying down right now she will be up later.

Bill: Katie knows i'm at the Spencer Retreat for the conference in town. i'll be here for two weeks to help out any way i can for my grandchild.

Thomas: well i know she wanted to tell you but she wont be up for awhile, so there has been a development with her pregnancy.

Bill: a development?

Thomas: she's having twins.

Bill: TWINS!

Thomas laughed as Bill fell into the chair behind him completly shocked. he laughed as Bill begun rubbing his face with his hands. he started laughing as he was overcome with so much joy having two grandchildren.

Bill: so what are the gender? girls? boys?

Steffy: one of each old man(laughing lightly)

Thomas ran over and helped her to sit, something Bill definitely noticed. he was worried but the joy of a boy and a girl twin was on his face.

Bill: names picked out yet momma?

Steffy: yes. David William Forrester and Kelly Aspen Forrester. Thomas helped out with the names.

Bill: they're good solid names. proud of both of you guys you know that right?

Thomas: huh? why are you proud of us?

Bill: Steffy is the mother, need i say more? and you Thomas, you could have leaked the info to your family but you didnt. you put your sister and her babies first knowing the catastrophe she would face if Hope found out.

Thomas smirked. he knew exactly what would have happened. Brooke would have seen how happy Ridge and Taylor would be and gotten the information out of one of them somehow and then all the Logans would have tracked Steffy down and would have caused nothing but stress. Steffy would have possibly disappeared and never returned. her pregnancy came first, to deliver healthy babies first and foremost.

Bill: so whats with the hand and foot service?

Thomas: the doctor wants her to be extremely careful since we just found out she's carrying twins. she tires out faster to the point she'll fall asleep where-ever she is sometimes.

Steffy: sadly i cant deny it. its nice having him here to help me out like this.

Thomas: sometimes she cry's and i think she does it so i'll give her whatever she wants.

Steffy: true. and he does. you should see him its absolutely hilarious.

Bill: well i will be here after the meetings to dote on you so the poor brother slash uncle can take a little break. four months is a long time.

Steffy: actually Thomas why dont you go home while Bill is here?

Thomas: no i cant leave you here alone when he's working Steffy.

Steffy: oh its okay, the maids will be here before you leave and if i need anything i'll ring one of them.

Thomas: are you sure?

Steffy: yeah, you can get everything work wise into the office while you're there and catch up with mom and dad and i'll bet you can snatch me some lemon bars.

Thomas: well if you're sure?

Bill: i'll hire someone to care for her personally while i'm at work. there's a new intern here named Wyatt Fuller. he'll be perfect and can keep a secret.

Thomas: well alright. i'll book a ticket...

Bill: just use my jet. by the time you get there i'll have the pilot ready.

Thomas: if i arrive on your jet everyone will start...

Bill: nope. for one thing nobody checks my logs anymore but me. Katie wouldnt think to check my plane anyway. when you get off call a taxi from the front of the airport as if you come off a regular plane. if anyone asks you're home to give them the sketches and check up on everyone. you flew in and called a cab home to relax before seeing everyone.

Steffy: sounds good to me. so have a safe flight.

Thomas: what about coming back?

Bill: same thing. nobody is even going to know you're gone until after. i'll have one of my guys pick you up two blocks from Steffy's condo and you'll be back before they even realize you're gone.

Steffy: okay big brother slash uncle, have a nice flight.

Thomas: alright, see you soon guys.

Bill: i'll see you in passing.

Thomas left knowing he didnt need any clothes since he had clothes at his dads house. he had his sketches in a large briefcase so he was set. true to his word the pilot boarded him without any problem and they were off.

Steffy headed upstairs with Bill behind her making sure she didnt pass out on the stairs. after tucking her in like the daughter he never had, he went into his room right next door leaving the door open just incase. he fell asleep instantly dreaming of Will and Katie.

Steffy slept good as she woke up to find breakfast being rolled into her room. the young man was eyeing her carefully and she immediately knew it was the new guy Wyatt.

Steffy: good morning, you must be Wyatt.

Wyatt: yes. your personal companion for the next two weeks or until Mr. Spencer returns.

Steffy: well thank you for breakfast but i think it's a bit too much.

Wyatt: actually it was made for you and your husband i just brought it up.

Steffy: Bill is my best friend and Thomas is my brother, let me guess the maids are talking?

Wyatt: uh yeah. so i'm gonna go ring me...

Steffy: oh no Mr. Fuller you're gonna sit down and help me eat this so the grandfather of my twins will be a satisfied grandfather.

Wyatt: are companions allowed Mrs. Forrester?

Steffy: Ms not Mrs. broke up with my boyfriend who was making out with his ex all over our bed.

Wyatt: ouch. i hope you retaliated.

Steffy: punched the girl and didnt say a word. packed my shit and left. dumped my phone before leaving the country.

Wyatt: oh wow. yeah i'll have some of that omelet and some toast.

Steffy hands the food over without a care as she scarfes down what she knows will be healthy for her twins. Wyatt watches her in fascination and begins admiring her. meanwhile Bill is watching over Steffy through the window and smirks before heading off to work in Aspen.

Hope looks at the clock for the hundreth time wondering if Liam will come to her at all. she had texted him but got nothing back. her mother insisted she keep trying but Hpoe was losing her sanity. she needed something to give Liam a push as she picked up an old pill container knowing it was Ridge's muscle relaxers. she pocketed four of them and walked out the door.

Brooke was beside herself with worry for Hope and Liam reuniting. earlier Thomas had returned for a short visit and gave Ridge some sketches which he immediately approved and had sent in for immediate use. Thomas had kept to himself mostly not answering anything and when the subject of Steffy and her whereabouts came up he always excused himself.

Brooke: Ridge, Eric do you think maybe Thomas knows where Steffy could be?

Eric: not really says he hasnt heard from his sister in a long time.

Ridge: why you asking?

Brooke: because he's acting odd. i think he knows right where his sister is and just isnt telling anyone.

Ridge: honey thats rediculous. he knows how worried we all are about her he would tell us if he knew.

Brooke: or she spun her own version of what happened and he is keep quiet.

Ridge: Thomas isnt the kind of person to keep secrets we all know that. let this go.

Eric: Steffy will show up sooner or later. we all know she can't stay away from L.A.

Brooke: or Liam.

Ridge: let's not start with this again please?

Eric and Ridge leave the room as Donna and Katie show up for a lunch visit with thier sister.

Donna: i'm telling you my honey bear hasnt lost his touch after all this time, i mean did you see the sketches he has been doing lately?

Katie: well he has been pretty busy since Stephanie's death you know, hey Brooke you okay?

Brooke: no, not really.

Katie: worried about Hope and Liam again?

Brooke: yes. Steffy is gone and still he wont go back to Hope. he wont even let her in the house anymore and she told me he changed all the locks and set up security cameras to stop her from going in.

Katie: they need a good old fashion set up.

Donna: perfect. Katie you handle Liam and i will handle Hope. so whats the plan?

Brooke: just one problem. Hope wont come out of her room because she says she and Liam are over.

Donna: i'll handle her.

Katie: i'll text Liam to meet me later for a buisness lunch at Che Gusto's. same place Bill takes his clients when he wants them to have a good time.

however once Liam noticed Hope he left the restaraunt and went home. Hope had been stood up but Donna arrived fashionably late after Liam chewed out Katie for the setup. Hope however wasnt having it. she had taken fertility pills awhile back and knew she only needed one night with Liam. she wanted to get pregnant so he would marry her and they could have their family.

Liam heard a knock at the door and found Hope on the other side.

Hope: hey Liam.

Liam: what do you want Hope.

Hope: may i come in? i would like to apologise.

Liam: yeah come in.

Hope walked in with her head hung low but secretly she wasnt there to actually apologize for anything. she saw Liam's whiskey on the table and knew that was her shot as she turned to him.

Hope: i was hoping to apologise for my behavior these last few months. i know you want Steffy back so i have come to the realization i have no chance to win you back and have the family i dreamed of having with you.

Liam: you can still have a family Hope, just not with me and besides apology accepted.

Hope: so i was wondering if you would get the rest of my stuff from upstairs and i'll open the trunk of my car.

Liam: okay thats fine.

Hope: alright i'll meet you outside.

Liam went upstairs as Hope dashed over to his whiskey and popped all four pills in stirring them quickly so they would dissolve faster. she would have him tonight no matter if he was conscious or not. she finished and headed outside quickly. Liam met up with her as they finished loading her stuff up.

Hope: alright i think thats it. can i get a water and sit down a minute?

Liam: yeah i got some in the fridge.

Hope: i'll get it dont worry. might wanna finish your drink before it gets warm.

Liam: oh yeah i totally forgot.

Hope watched him down the whole thing as she pulled a water bottle out of the fridge. she set down on the chair as he set on the couch and she begun talking about how things were going at Forrester. Liam started feeling good as he stood up and kissed Hope mid-rant about the sketches Thomas had brought home. Hope kissed him back just as fiercely as thier clothing was removed.

Hope felt her clothing coming off she begun undressing Liam in the same rapid speed. he put his mouth ofer her breasts gently teasing her nipples one at a time while one hand went down between her thighs rubbing her pussy. Hope couldnt help how much this was affecting her as she felt herself getting wet already.

Liam pinned her hands by the wrists to her sides as he gently sucked and nipped at her neck before gently biting her making her moan. he inserted a finger into her making her gasp. he pulled her up and put her against the couch with her perky ass right in view. he aligned himself and mounted her making her cry out in pleasure as he thrust hard and fast into her. he felt her walls starting to tighten and he set on the couch pulling her into his lap making her ride him until they both cummed together. he knew he was still rock hard as he picked her torso up and mounted her from behind again and continued thrusting making her cry out in pleasure.

their pleasure went on for hours with Liam not able to go down until six hours later. Hope fell asleep immediately with a smile on her face as Liam passed out as well, dreaming about Steffy.

Steffy woke up feeling refreashed. two weeks without her brother was challenging. the maids were of no help as hte now five month pregnant woman would cry if she couldnt have a twinkie. Wyatt phone Thomas ahead reminding him of the promised Lemon Bars and to pick up twinkies on the way in.

Liam and Hope were barely speaking. Liam woke up next to Hope and threw her out immediately. he had been ashamed of himself and Thomas felt bad for the guy but knew either Liam grew some balls or ended up with Hope.


End file.
